Andrea
This character belongs to MKDragonet. Do not use without permission. Description "Why do people make such a big deal about looks? I mean, first impressions, sure, but, seriously..." ~ Andrea Andrea is a perfect example of a Nightwing. Pure black, grey underscales, and purple starlight wings. Her horns and back spines are white, and her eyes are blue. She has a variety of T-Shirts, but she usually always wears her grey hoodie, so it's impossible to see them when she's wearing them. She often wears shorts or ripped jeans. Personality "HOLY-" ~ Andrea Andrea, as you may guess, is not a happy go lucky dragon. She always complains, and hates guys flirting with her. She loves watching street fights, on TV or in real life, though she dreads the thought of getting into a fight of her own. She doesn't like talking to others, and will make rude comments if she has to. However, she really just needs a good friend to listen to her, to understand her, and all that jazz. Exactly what Beatrice is for, but, were not going to talk about her in the personality section. You can actually find her soft side, and she is loyal. She doesn't drink, and prefers pop, usually Root Beer. She isn't a big fan of her parents, considering they abandoned her. She doesn't usually swear, unless needed. History "Don't tell them about that, Bee!" ~ Andrea Andrea was abandoned at a Orphanage when she was very young. The Orphanage wasn't an abusive one, and took care of its Dragonet's quite well. Andrea simply turned out Andrea. She could still remember being left by her parents, in the rain, all alone. She always stayed alone from the other Dragonet's, sometimes snapping at them and getting in trouble. She was sent to her room, where she usually spent most of her time anyways. No one would adopt the angry Nightwing Dragonet, and Andrea was just fine with it. Soon enough, when she was to old to stay in the Orphanage, she left. Not knowing what to do with her life, she thought about heading to a bar like most characters in the TV shows she and the other Dragonet's use to secretly watch. This was the time when she realized her hate of alcohol. After ordering a beer and spitting it onto another dragon, she almost got into a fight, which caused her to flee the bar. No where to go, she hid in a alley and curled up there, trying to get some sleep. Then she met Beatrice. The Rainwing shook her awake, and when Andrea saw her, she instantly jumped up, backing away, spitting out curses. What angered her was the fact the Rainwing seemed amused. Beatrice offered her a drink, which Andrea quickly replied that she didn't drink with strangers, and that she was straight. Beatrice just laughed. And she didn't leave until Andrea sparked up a conversation. Though she was mean at first, Andrea began speaking normally to the Rainwing, getting to know each other more. Soon enough, she began complaining about all her problems, and the Rainwing seemed to listen just fine. Soon enough, Beatrice offered a room at a hotel where Andrea could stay, which Andrea accepted. After a while, they became best friends, Andrea moving in with Beatrice(Who she nicknamed Bee). And now here we are. Abilities "Ha!" ~ Andrea 'Blending Into Shadows- '''Like normal Nightwings, Andrea can blend into dark shadows. '''Breathing Fire- '''Like normal Nightwings, Andrea can breathe fire. Weaknesses ''"Well, if we were being honest..." ~ Andrea 'Having No Combat Skills- '''Besides being a street fight fan, Andrea has no combat skills whatsoever. Relationships ''"I don't have ''friends."'' ~ Andrea Bee- Andrea is always making a big deal about how flirty Bee is, but to be honest, she has to admit that Bee is an amazing friend. Trivia "Mind your own beeswax." ~ Andrea * Andrea was originally gonna be a snobby vain Rain/Icewing hybrid. * Andrea is part of my A-Z OC challenge. * Though she hates alcohol, she has been drunk before. Quotes "I say interesting things, I guess." ~ Andrea "Bee, are you seriously flirting with this guy?" "Whoa! Hey buddy, I didn't mean no harm..." "Well, bleep to you to!" "Oh,Seawing sticks!" Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Characters